The proposed research consists of conducting collaborative clinical therapeutic trials according to specific chemotherapeutic, surgical, and radiotherapy protocols in children with neoplastic disease, to report the results of these trials; to conduct research which may more generally influence the field of oncology; and to promote an educational role demonstrating a multidisciplinary approach to pediatric cancer. This type of approach is primarily directed toward improved patient care particularly with regards to prolonging or increasing survival and improving the quality of survival. This may be achieved more effectively by cooperative studies among various medical centers so that significant numbers of children with cancer may be evaluated effectively. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Parmley, R.T., Spicer, S.S., Pratt-Thomas, H.R., Morgan, S.K., and Othersen, H.B.: Microorganism-like Structures in Hodgkin Disease. Archives of Pathology. 99:259-266, 1975. Doering, E.J., Morgan, S.K., Dunkelburg, R., Parmley, R., and Snider, R.: Cellular Immunity in Chediak-Higashi Syndrome. Abstract. Clinical Research. 23:67A, 1975.